Fragile World (Canción)
Fragile World es una canción interpretada por Alberto Rosende, que apareció en los episodios y de la serie Shadowhunters: Los Instrumentos Mortales. Historia En esta canción aparece en la escena en donde Simon da un concierto en La Luna del Cazador. Sigue sonando de fondo cuando Alec y Magnus se dicen que se amaban y luego cuando Jace se disculpa con Maia por su pelea anterior y cuando ésta lo reta a que le muestre que no sigue enamorado de Clary, Jace la besa. En aparece en la escena en donde Simon llega a la casa de Raphael en busca de él solo para encontrar su música sonando y que Raphael no está, entonces aparece Heidi. Letra ::Original: ::Got a drop in my throat ::Chill in my bones ::When no ones around ::See the light in the flare ::Nobody's there ::They don't hear a sound ::All the burden that I face ::Inside every night ::I'm a stranger when I wake ::Wake up in your eyes ::When the world I've come to know ::Is a replica of our own ::Forever alone ::Flying in the air ::When I refuged and I'm saved ::And mystery never break ::I'm hiding away ::Flying in the air ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::Flying in the air ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::Flying in the air ::Cause I've come too far ::Under the stars ::I'm ready to fear ::To earn easy days ::Mysterious ways ::I'll never refill ::All the burden that I face ::Inside every night ::I'm a stranger when I wake ::Wake up in your eyes ::When the world I've come to know ::Is a replica of our own ::Forever alone ::Flying in the air ::When I refuged and I'm saved ::And mystery never break ::I'm hiding away ::Flying in the air ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::Flying in the air ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::It's a fragile world ::Flying in the air﻿ ::Traducida: ::Tengo una lágrima en mi garganta ::Frío en los huesos ::Cuando nadie está alrededor ::Veo la luz en el bengala ::Nadie está ahí ::No oyen un sonido ::Toda la carga que enfrento ::Dentro cada noche ::Soy un extraño cuando despierto ::Despierto en tus ojos ::Cuando el mundo que he llegado a conocer ::Es una replica del nuestro ::Por siempre solo ::Volando en el aire ::Cuando me refugio y estoy a salvo ::Y el misterio nunca se rompe ::Me escondo ::Volando en el aire ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Volando en el aire ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Volando en el aire ::Porque he llegado muy lejos ::Bajo las estrellas ::Estoy listo para temer ::Ganar días fáciles ::Caminos misterioso ::Nunca volveré a llenar ::Toda la carga que enfrento ::Dentro cada noche ::Soy un extraño cuando despierto ::Despierto en tus ojos ::Cuando el mundo que he llegado a conocer ::Es una replica del nuestro ::Por siempre solo ::Volando en el aire ::Cuando me refugio y estoy a salvo ::Y el misterio nunca se rompe ::Me escondo ::Volando en el aire ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Volando en el aire ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Es un mundo frágil ::Volando en el aire Escuchar thumb|left|300px Apariciones * **2x13 **3x06 2 Categoría:Banda sonora de Shadowhunters